the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Nullius
The Cosmic Nullius is a massive construct in an area considered to be neutral space between all of the space-faring civilisations. It was built in an attempt for all civilisations involved to avoid war and conflict through diplomacy. Ambassadors from many of the Milky Way's civilisations are present but the biggest and most impactful civilisations are members of the G8, a committee that governs some of the grander schemes of the galaxy. The Cosmic Nullius is a massive sphere that has been created around a star and its inner walls consists of towns, cities, lakes and oceans. There are still planets between the shell and the yellow star. Description Appearance Exterior The Cosmic Nullius is over five hundred times the surface area of Earth or Mars, this megastructure wraps around a star, with just four narrow strips in its form to reveal that bright, yellow light within. It is marked out by the former asteroid belt that once surrounded this particular star before the colossal sphere was built. From the outside, the cosmic shield makes the sphere look like a very, very big marble. The spacecraft called ''The Hopeful ''is seven hundred miles long, larger than the majority of spacecraft out there, and yet it is a pinprick against the Cosmic Nullius. There are four wide gaps around the gigantic sphere, which are each wide enough to fit a couple of planets through and just beyond those gaps are the structures of the interior world. It is through these gaps that ships travel to access the Cosmic Nullius, usually using the guidance systemsCatH Post 84, CatH Page 3, The World of Tomorrow, Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Interior The interior of the megastructure is a concave world; buildings, cities, towns and other structures are built upon the interior wall of the sphere. Standing in one spot an observer would see the landscape stretch upwards on either side of them. There are cities, towns, parks, lakes and oceans. The flora is present within the urbanised regions for decoration as well as to produce oxygen. Because the land is constantly facing the yellow star at the heart of the globe, there is no night time and the atmosphere is an eternal hazy blue with clouds. Through the blue haze, the internal planets can just be seen. Processing People coming to the Cosmic Nullius must go through processing to be allowed entry. They will receive visas upon admission and staff will check passports and other documentation. Technology Cosmic Shield The cosmic shield surrounds the shell of the Cosmic Nullius and creates a visual effect that resembles a gigantic marble in space. Guidance Systems The Cosmic Nullius has guidance systems that can guide even the largest of capital ships into its interior and to a docking port. Locations Planets The Garage The Garage is one of the internal planets of the Cosmic Nullius, which is one giant cityscape meant for one single purpose - docking and transport. Ships that enter the Cosmic Nullius will either dock directly or be placed into an orbital docking motion. From there people will use either their own smaller transports or the local ferry services. The Garage is sometimes also called The Port. Embassies Earth Embassy TBA Saturn Consulate TBA Mars Consulate TBA Jupiter Embassy TBA Jovian Bloc TBA Notes Britt's Commentary "The idea behind the Cosmic Nullius originated from a very old comic idea I had, which would have saw various factions upon a space station in a drama/soap-opera setting. The conception likely came from watching one or two episodes of Babylon 5Babylon 5 article, Wikipedia., which revolves around the same idea. I completely revamped my age-old idea into one that not only accommodates NeS lore, such as NeS-based civilisations, but would also added something entirely new to the experience; a colossal Dyson SphereDyson Sphere article, Wikipedia.." - Britt the Writer References External References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Objects Category:Technological Objects